User blog:Kissmanga/Mercenary 1
Info Appearance Origin is an beautiful woman with an white hair. She wears red short, and a black tights with black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. She wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing her knuckles and index finger on each hand, and her pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. Personality Origin is incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and she generally enjoys showing off and taunting her adversaries as often as she can. Powers Hald-Angel Half-Humn Physiology: Origin is a being with both mortal and Angelic Ancestry. *'Superhuman Strength': Origin possesses incredible raw bodily strength even while in human form. She can shatter stone with little difficulty, and often overpowers demons much larger and more imposing than herself. She display of superhuman strength, endurance, and resistance to injury shows that his physical condition is much tougher and more efficient than that of even Olympic-level humans, allowing him to exert her supernaturally enhanced muscle power to vast proportions without fear of injury or fatigue. *'Superhuman Speed': Origin is blindingly fast, able to dash a short distance to dodge attacks, dodge bullets fired at close-range, and move so fast that she appears to teleport. *'Superhuman Agility': She is extremely agile as well; able to jump to great heights or even balance herself on a flying rocket, as well as run up vertical walls. In addition, her agility allows she to perform amazing feats of acrobatics that easily surpass even the finest human acrobat. *'Superhuman Durability': Origin durability is allow her to simply shrug off wounds that would either disable and outright kill a normal human, such as being impaled through the chest with her own weapons. *'Infinity Angelic Force Channeling': She is able to channel her Angel energies into various physical objects, ranging from her weapon to the air itself. The power energy she has is infinity. *'Elemental Immunity': Origin is is completely immune to all elements and elemental forces, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. *'Psychokinesis': Origin can move objects with her mind. *'Absolute Regeneration': Origin can heal from anything completely, even if there is absolutely nothing remaining of the body. One will be as frail and vulnerable as before, but every injury shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of seconds. Complete destruction results in complete restoration. Combat Master ''': Origin is a master fighter. In addition to her preternatural strength, she can easily hold her own against any human opponent. '''Master Masksman: Although she is aided by his superhuman precision in gunfights, she has an innate mastery of any firearm she comes in contact with. Sword Master: Origin has spent most of her life training to be a swordsman. Her innate power heritage gives her an edge with swords, allowing her to perform supernaturally fast and precise strikes with them. Meta Communication: Origin can communicate with anything and everything, including people, plants, animals, insects, microbes, the dead, non-living/inorganic matter, inanimate objects, machines, nature, abstract/conceptual forces, etc. She can correctly perceive and understand the speech, emotions and reactions of anything and everything she communicate with. *Healing Communication *Intuitive Aptitude *Intuitive Perception *Mind Link *Psychic Communication Devil's Arms: Origin arms is imbued with the power of a Devil. She can receives new Devil Arms by defeating strong demons and their souls manifesting as weapons. Abilities Angel Mode: Origin can temporary transform into an Angel with white wings, an inner glow and a halo. *'Physical/Mental Increase x10': All of her physical condition and mental condition is increase ten time compare to her normal self. *Angelic Force Manipulation **Virtue Manipulation *Banishment *Death Sense *Divine Element Manipulation **Holy Fire Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Elemental/Energy Physiology *Empathy *Healing **Health Optimization *Human Disguise *Invisibility *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Possession *Purification *Salvation *Telekinesis *Telepathy **Psychic Navigation *Virtue Embodiment *Weapon Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Magic **Energy Manipulation **Life-Force Manipulation **Light Element Manipulation **Mana Manipulation **Resurrection Teleport: Origin can teleport from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. *'Flash Step': Teleport short distances. *'Isoportation': Teleport short to shift facing. Auto Defense: Origin can defend against attacks without her will of defending, as in that it is automatic and without her control. *Attack Ignoring *Counter *Defensive Damage *Deflection *Evasion Time Slow: Origin can temporary slowing down time to various degrees, this could mean slowing time around a single target or affecting everything but the her. *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Speed Charyeok ''' Eos : She can temporarily borrow the powers and skills of Eos. *Eos **Light Manipulation **Twilight Manipulation Equipment '''Requiem (Claymore): Requiem is a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. Requiem is a powerful magical sword. It is sharp enough to impale the surface of Uranus body. It is also one of the most durable sword of Origin weapon. Greedy & Starving ('''Handgun): Greedy & Starving are both M1911-style handguns chambered for the .45 ACP round. Origin can channel her energy into the gun so she can shot it endlessly without need to reload the bullets. 'Pendulum ('Shotgun)''': Pendulum is a hunting shotgun firearm that fires buckshot across a wide area, making it very powerful at close range. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts